What to devour when invited to a chirstmas dinner
by The-Unknown-Thing-Says-Hi
Summary: It is christmas and Tsuna and his husband have invited a few guests. Guests who secretly admire one brunete add mistletoe...need I say more? this is my chritmass fic...that is two days late (depending on how you count it) I did promiss two fics one 1827 the other allx27 but if you read the beggining you will understand why that did not happen here is my gift to you! 1827 and allx27


OK i know this is a day late or two seeing as it is 1:09 here in bermuda but here is my christmass fic.

MERRY CHRISTMAS  
or

HAPPY HOLLIDAYS

...BELATED!

sorry you see I forgot when i returned to bermuda that my computer had a glitch in the system so when I saved my fics...well long story short they dont exsist anymore.

 **I am sorry this is late I am so sorry but please enjoy this christmass fic that I have done. i have literally worked hours on it and am sitting here at 1 in the morning wanting to post it to you.**

 **so here is my gift to you please enjoy and if you didnt like it...please dont say that cause i dyed trying to finnish this for you lot! I mean I guess constructive critisism is allowed but dont be too harsh cause I worked into the night fixing my computer and wrighting this fic...I should really send this fic to myself.**

 **anyway i dont own Khr and please enjoy!**

"almost...there!" a small brunette smiled fastening the last of the Christmas decorations on the wall. He was balancing on a large ladder, wobbling on his tip toes while doing the final touches to the green, fluffy rope he had just put up. "Tsunayoshi?" a baritone voice filled the halls surprising the young male, we wobbled there for a few seconds, but was luckily able to stop himself from falling by grabbing the wall.

Footsteps began to echo down the long corridor that led to this massive hall, their owner still calling out the young males name. "Im-" Tsunayoshi began, in hopes of helping the other find him, but was cut of by the male supporting the ladder as he began to panic "crap! Its him! I have to hide. Sorry Tsuna" he red haired male cried releasing the the ladder and darting through a near by door. Tsuna bit his lip in worry as he looked down at the ladder. The ladder wobbled. Luckily it did not fall, allowing his pink lips to part in a relieved sigh. Sadly Tsuna had forgotten all about the person searching for him, so when the cry rung again through his ears his shock led to his near death.

Tsuna being a clumsy person who was now completely used to almost dying, managed to almost calmly grab the Christmas decoration before the ladder departed his feet. The ladder hit the ground in a deafening crash that made Tsuna wince. The crash though also alarmed the searching male "TSUNAYOSHI!" he cried and the footsteps sped up.

Tsuna hung there idly, still needing a few moments to embrace and understand what had just happened, but one thing was clear as day in his mind; he was never, ever, ever, ever, EVER asking Longchamp to help him with decorations again! Sighing the male looked up at his slipping fingers and prepared for the most painful Christmas fall of his life (he had a few to choose from, and this only won by a hairs length).

Out of the blue the door beneath him opened and in ran a dark haired male. He walked up to the fallen ladder and stared at if for a few moments before looking up. Tsuna looked down and smiled as sweetly and as happily as he could "hi honey, how are you" Tsuna sounded and looked so cheerful and loving that if the raven haired male hadn't seen the situation he was in he wouldn't have known Tsuna was about to either die or get seriously injured.

"Tsunayoshi what are you doing?" The raven male hissed disguising his worry with anger. Tsuna kicked his legs back and forward happily "just checking if the decorations will hold," tsuna bounced up and down a few times "yep!" he giggled allowing the other male to question Tsuna's sanity. The raven male looked at the ground around him, at the ladder then at where it had been standing, he was planning a way to get the other down. "Hey! Kyoya...Catch!" Tsuna giggled allowing his hands to slip of the decoration (that somehow managed to stay in place that entire time) and land in the arms of the surprised skylark.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around the others neck and giggled as he nuzzled the his face "my hero" he giggled playfully planting a kiss on the raven haired males cheek. Kyoya sighed and turned his head towards his lovers " every year since we have been married you wish to help hang up decorations in this hall," kyoya sighed, " and every year I have to fear for your life." kyoya growled while tsuna cheerfully rested his head against the skylarks shoulder "I think i should stop letting you decorate" he concluded walking across the hall and through one of the open doors that led into a corridor with red carpeting and Christmas theme decorations that coveted the walls "aw c'mon kyoya" Tsuna pouted," don't take the fun out of christmas!" Tsuna mumbled making kyoya sigh.

"Tsuna, falling off of things is not fun, especially not christmas fun," Kyoya growled stopping to glare right into tsunas soft caramel eyes "or is it that me panicking about your well being is 'fun' " he hissed. Tsuna though didn't answer the question, he simply locked their lips together with a smiling face.

The kiss was fast and sweet, and kyoya had to admit; he really did enjoy it! "I should just wrap you in bubble wrap and lock you in our bedroom for Christmas!" he cried marching up the stairs.

Kyoya took Tsuna up to their shared bedroom and dumped him onto the bed before removing his suit to join his lover. Tsuna giggled and reached out for his Kyoya who willingly leaned onto the bed above him. The brunette wrapped his thin arms around his lover's neck and pulled the older male down on top of him. Kyoya slid his arms beneath tsuna, around his soft, small waist, before resting his head on the others chest.

Tsuna held kyoya gently as he stroked the dark locks that tickled his nose and lips. The skylarks grip grew tighter as he nuzzled closer making Tsuna chuckle "we have been married for around three years" he smiled into his lover hair,

"But we have been together for four" Kyoya stated, Tsuna smiled.

"I remember it just like it was yesterday..." Tsuna sighed pressing his lips to kyoya's head.

"our wedding? or when we first met?" the skylark asked sleepily, closing his eyes to enjoy Tsunas kiss. Tsuna giggled and went back to stroking his hair "both" he whispered making Kyoya smile. He went on all fours above Tsuna and looked down with intense eyes at his smiling lover "I remember how good you looked both times" he stated, Tsuna began to laugh, he grabbed kyoya by the shirt and pushed him onto his back before crawling on top of him. "and i remember how both times you just stared frozen with the most hilarious look on your face!" Tsuna giggled, kyoya began to grin. "oh I looked hilarious? you should have seen your face after the first time I kissed you!" he chuckled. Tsuna's face lit up like a Christmas tree "thats not fair! that was my first kiss, i was allowed to look like that!" he pouted. Kyoya grabbed Tsuna and pulled him down so that their faces where inches apart "then again...hilarious probably isn't the right word...beautiful fits much more" he whispered with a completely serious face before pulling their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly the door swung open and in hurried a small coal haired boy "Mommy!" he cried hurrying over to the bed with his arms out stretched needingly. Behind him ran Maria "Kaye! dear come back!" she worried, Tsuna smiled gently and climbed off of the kyoya then the bed to pick up his son. "ah! I am so sorry he just started running all over the place!" Maria panted wiping the sweat from her brow "no worries, its what is expected once he has first learned to walk" Tsuna held the little baby in his arms and smiled at Maria "thank you for looking after him while I helped with the hall decoration's" Tsuna smiled, allowing a relieved smile to form on Maria's lips.

Kyoya propped himself up on his elbows "wait...he told you he was decorating the hall you didn't come and tell me?" he questioned with sharp eyes. Maria gulped.

Tsuna sighed "I thought we where past this" he whined a little with worried brows. Kyoya just dropped back onto the bed with a sigh "fine whatever" he grumbled rather childishly.

"thank you" Tsuna smiled before nodding to Maria allowing her to leave.

Kaye grabbed onto one of Tsunas long strands of hair and held it tightly, not painfully but enough so that he wouldn't loose it. Kaye started doing this as soon as he began to trust Tsuna, it was his way of ensuring he wouldn't leave him or couldn't leave him. "what is it kaye?" Tsuna asked a gentle smile on his face. The young child looked at his mother with wide eyes "mommy, what did you make for dinner?" the three year old asked happily. it was a question Tsuna was accustomed to "you will have to find out" he grinned before moving to leave the room.

Kaye was mature for his age, in fact many thought he was much older than three. Tsuna figured that was kyoya's genes at hand, but he also knew Kaye's childish sides, the sides that presented him as a three year old, loving, little child. Kaye had had it tough when kyoya left his old wife he had no idea she was pregnant with Kaye and when she told him he thought she was lying after all she had done something similar before. When Kaye was born she kept and abused him for a year before dumping at the Hibari house. Kyoya wasn't home at the time so he could not explain the situation to his wife, but Tsuna was. Tsuna, without a second thought, took in the child and cared for it. He fed Kaye, bathed him and then read him stories by the fire. The child came to love and trust Tsuna with his life and would not be able to leave his side out of fear and age, and Tsuna refused to have the child away from him. Kaye was much better now but needless to say the trauma of the situation stuck, forcing him to mature much faster.

"kyoya remember we are having a family dinner at 7:30 and we invited some guests remember? so dress nicely...and shower you stink!" tsuna giggled playfully, quickly closing the door so kyoya could not come and scold him. Kyoya smiled to himself, he really did love Tsuna, every part of him.

It was 7:30 and kyoya was standing casually at the bottom of the steps of the great hall admiring the wonderful work Tsuna had done. He smiled to himself remembering what he had asked Tsuna to wear for the occasion, Tsuna had agreed, but reluctantly. Kyoya knew Tsuna would look beautiful but he had to admit the outfit was not traditionally worn for a well dressed male.

"sorry we took a little longer than expected" Tsunas soft and beautiful voice finally filled kyoyas waiting ears. He turned to look up the stairs where tsuna was descending from. Kyoya felt his heart speed up at the sight of his wife, Tsuna was wearing a white sweater that folded at the top to reveal his soft shoulders, black dress trousers, black ankle high boots, a cerulean pendant around his neck and his chocolate curls done up is a messy bun with dainty locks cascading down his shoulder or in front of his ear. His appearance had exceeded kyoya's expectations entirely.

Little Kaye was settled in his arms happily, he was wearing a red sweater with a christmas tree on it and warm black trousers with little red shoes, the clothes where obviously chosen by Tsuna but Kaye didn't seem to mind.

Tsuna walked down the steps and stopped in front of his spouse with pink cheeks "d-do i look ok?" he asked sweetly making kyoya smile, he wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist pulling him close before putting a finger beneath his chin and forcing Tsuna to look up at him "your gorgeous." he whispered closing in. Kaye though didn't want to share his mother and made it very clear when he covered Tsuna's mouth a with his small hands and shot a sharp glare to his father.

Suddenly the door bell rang "ah they must be here!" Tsuna smiled before turing to his husband "well...shall we?" he asked. Kyoya sighed before smiling and going to open the door with his family.

They opened the large wooden door to reveal Tsuna's mother Nana, Yamamoto with his girlfriend, Gokudera with his girlfriend and his sister, Rohei with his wife and sister, Lambo, Ipin, Haru and Chrome with her brother?. The first to come running though was Tsuna's mother "how is my baby. oh! Merry Christmas to the beautiful couple!" she giggled embracing Tsuna tightly before hugging Kyoya "why hello there kaye" she smiled tapping his nose

"hi grandma" Kaye greeted happily.

"Tsuna these are my coworkers...the stupid herbivores that can't do their jobs right." Kyoya growled at the other guardians. "hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" a dark haired male greeted brushing of the comment as though it where nothing "wow you look lovely today," Yamamoto smiled moving so that their faces where too close for Hibari's comfort "...oh this is Lea, she is my girlfriend" he chuckled leading a tall redhead forward. Lea felt threatened by Tsuna's presence and instantly tried to behave more sexy, proud and glamorous. Tsuna though didn't seem to mind "Nice to meet you both" Tsuna smiled shaking their hands, "I am Tsunayoshi...kyoya's wife" Tsuna went slightly pink as he said it because he knew it was an odd request from kyoya (to make him say he was a wife rather than husband). Even after hearing the word married the females weren't certain of their safety in their relationship's.

"I am Gokudera Hayato and this is Bianchi, my sister, and lily ,my girlfriend." he stated shaking Tsuna's hand with the brightest smile he could muster (something that made everyone glare because it was clearly flirting). Tsuna smiled "nice to meet you as well...um...Bianchi-san why are you wearing those tinted goggle's?" he asked softly.

She smirked "This child is not able to handle how gorgeous my eyes are" she chuckles knocking her brother and making Tsuna giggle.

"I am Rohei and i am happy to meet you to the EXTREAME! this is my wife Hanna and my sister Kyoko" A white haired male bellowed startling Tsuna. "um...n-nice to meet you" he greeted quietly, smiling as bright as he could.

Next came Lambo and Ipin "hello I am Ipin and this is Lambo" the young dark haired female smiled "we are very pleased to meet you" she continued, bowing politely before yanking the other down with her "maa maa no need to be so violent" Lambo rubbed the back of his head. He reached a hand out to shake with Tsuna and the boy gratefully took it "nice to meet you both...a-and no need to be so formal!" Tsuna's smile shone brightly with gentle humor lingering in its soft curves. Suddenly Lambo moved so that his face only inches away from the older males. he paused staring intently into Tsunas eyes "you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen" he suddenly blurted...and kyoya was on him like a starved lion.

"stop! Kyoya! he didn't mean any harm!" Tsuna cried grasping his husbands arm and pulling him back. Suddenly a tall dark haired man stepped forward, his miss-matched eyes scanned over Tsuna taking in every last detail, every last strand of hair "so this is your wife kyoya" he whispered grasping Tsunas chin and looking directly into large caramel eyes "ku fu fu fu I must say I am jealous. He is gorgeous" he chuckled causing Tsuna to go redder than a sun burnt lobster. Instantly Kyoya was back to defend his wife from prying eyes "who the hell invited you!" he spat yanking Tsuna away from Mukuro's itching fingers. The dark aura that was emitted from the two sent the guests taking small steps back (even roheri).

"how about eggnog?" Nana suddenly scrambled into the situation. Tsuna smiled at his mother gratefully "yes that would be lovely...I mean i certainly need one" Tsuna could already sense the stress that would come with this event but chose to ignore it and have as much fun as this night could offer. Haru, chrome, kyoko and Nana then grabbed Tsuna and pulled him into the library to discuss how his 'baby' had grown.

Kyoya moved to stand by the entrance to the library as though guarding it and then pretended to listen to the girlfriends as they bickered to him about their boyfriends. The other males though grouped together and began discussing their new discovery ; Tsunayoshi.

"how old do you think he is? he looks around nineteen...MAX!" Gokudera muttered sparing longing glances at the beautiful male giggling with his mother and friends. "he is twenty-four" Maria suddenly cut in after re-filling the eggnog. They all gasped "wait...really? he does not look it at all" yamamoto whispered. "yep...twenty-four and still more adorable than a kitten in a cup" she muttered smiling. "well actually...this may sound weird but it it just me or does he have the perfect mix between; sexy, beutifull and adorable" Yamamoto stated staring at Tsuna from a distance, greedily drinking in the boys features.

Out of the blue there was a knock on the door. Tsuna stood, apologized to his guests, handed Kaye to Haru and hurried over to his lover "It must be Dino-ni" Tsuna smiled and took Kyoya to help greet the blond at the door. Tsuna opened the door with a bright smile "Dino- ni!" he giggled happily. "Tsuna!" the blond laughed picking Tsuna up and swinging him around by his waist before planting a kiss on each cheek. Tsuna giggled, but kyoya, out of jealously, growled, yanking Tsuna away from Dino "that is enough!" he hissed. Dino chuckled "as short tempered as ever I see" he laughed before turning back to Tsuna "your even more beautiful now..." he sighed with a serious expression on his face, Tsuna though didn't know how to react to that; smile...maybe? Hibari though took this as a direct threat...which it pretty much what it was "stupid cart horse" he hissed opening his foldable tonfa's while Tsuna internally panicked.

Meanwhile in the library Haru was dealing with a very disinterested child who was doing anything in his power to leave the young woman. Nana ignored the act and giggled "guess what i brought girls!" she smirked opening her purse to the two girls, they peeked inside and gasped in childish excitement "MISTLETOE!" they giggled in unison. Kaye looked at them as though they where patients in an insane asylum. "what is that?" he commanded pointing at the green and white plant that was decorated with a red ribbon. "this, my sweet child, is mistletoe. If you put it over someones head they have to kiss you" she giggled delightedly.

Kaye's eyes began to sparkle "r-really?" he asked slightly unsure.

"yep, certain!" Nana giggled nodding proudly

"can I borrow one?" kaye suddenly asked sparing a small glance at Tsuna

"so who do you want to kiss?" she asked curiously making the boy go a light pink

"th-that's a secret!" he muttered taking another quick glance at the lovely brunette.

"well then i can't give it to you" Nana pouted making Kaye's eyes go wide.

"b-but.." kaye's voice was that of panic,

"I understand..." Nana sighed "Fine...good luck!" she smiled handing the boy the plant. Kaye smiled so brightly all she could do was smile as well.

"that is just like you Dino!" Tsuna was laughing uncontrollably at what his dear friend had said. Kyoya sighed in boredom, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist in a protective manner. Little Kaye snuck up behind them trying to figure out a cool plan to get Tsuna to kiss him. He was just walking past Dino when the blond slipped, the blond instinctively tried to grab something to support him, which caused him to not only yank down tsuna but accidentally yank the mistletoe from Kaye's hand's as well!

"Dino...your really need to get this clumsiness under control" Tsuna giggled looking up at the blond from his chest. The blond then moved his hand to see what he had grabbed...mistletoe? "well Tsuna, while we are here..." he smirked dangling the small plant in front of Tsuna while wraping his arm around the brunettes waist, needless to say Tsuna went pink. Kyoya was bout to snatch Tsuna off of Dino when the horse pressed their lips together greedily.

Kyoya tore Tsuna from Dino, snatched up the Mistletoe and locking an arm around Tsunas waist before jealously attacking Tsuna's mouth. He then began traveling down Tsunas neck with his tongue smirking when Tsuna tried to suppress moans and pants "k-kyoya! th-there are people here!" Tsuna panicked trying to pull away from his husband.

Kaye though was hiding beneath one of the tables with a pale face, all he had wanted to do was kiss Tsuna but now he had to watch as not just his father but a blond moron devour his love!

Suddenly yamamoto snatched up the Mistletoe and tore Tsuna into his arms "well if he got one I should be allowed one too" he chuckled gesturing to Dino before tangling their mouths. Tsuna gripped the others shirt as the strange feeling of having another males tongue in his mouth filled his senses. "how dare you baseball freak!" Gokudera spat darting over while Kyoya and Dino readied their weapons, hatred filling their eyes. "hand over what is rightfully mine!" Mukuro hissed glaring at the other males who only glared back. Even Yamamoto was growling.

"what is going on?" the cries of the women where ignored as the tug-of-war for Tsuna began.

Kaye tried to get to his mother but ended up falling back on his butt. Once again he felt useless and at a loss of what to do, Tsuna belonged to him! he just had too! why did this little bundle leafs cause such problems? he felt tears prick his eyes as he darted up the steps and into his parents room cuddling in Tsunas side of the bed.

Tsuna was yanked towards mukuro for a deep kiss then was sent twirling into gokuderas arms, then yamamotos, then his husbands, then Dino's, then roheis? Tsuna was bombarded with so manny kisses he no longer could decipher each one. So in the blur of the moment he grabbed the first arm he saw and held on tight. Suddenly there was silence which alarmed Tsuna, what had he done?

Once his sight had settled Tsuna peeked at whom he had grabbed. The man had bond hair and piercing blue eyes, a lightly tanned complexion, tall and about as muscly as Kyoya. "I-Im sorry I was just overwhelmed so I grabbed for anyone without thinking." he sighed blushing lightly. The male smiled brightly before pulling Tsuna into his embrace "it is not a problem" he whispered huskily in to Tsuna's ear. "wh-who are you?" Tsuna questioned slightly afraid when he noticed a gun in the other males belt, "a-and how did you get in?" he wondered about that, after all neither he nor his husband opened the door. "A nice brunette lady let me in" his baritone voice filled the hall. Tsuna looked to the others and found all of them glaring at the blond, but with caution, it was as though the person before him was someone to fear.

Tsuna looked at Kyoya who locked their eyes firmly before acting "let go of my wife" he demanded making yamamoto gulp at the intenseness of the atmosphere "you dare order the Decimo of the Vongola?" the male questioned faking surprise as his grip on Tsuna tightened. The blond scanned the males in the room and smirked "all this because of some stupid Mistletoe" he hisses,"yes you enjoy your mistletoe, I don't need it!" and with that he passionately locked their lips and tangled their tongues together while his hands roamed Tsunas soft body. Tsuna winced at the unpleasantness. He could not take any more! everyone needed to just go home with their girlfriends and deal with their horney selves!

The young brunette shoved the blond off of him and crossed his arms in annoyance "you lot are all behaving like five year olds!" he spat as his caramel eyes began to shine in a cadmium hue. "This is simply ridiculous, we invited you here for a nice dinner with everyone where we can catch up or get to know each other...we did not do this to jealously molest people!" Tsuna's voice was sharp and authoritative making the blonds heart skip a beat, after all no-one had ever spoken to him in such a way. He grasped Tsunas hand but Tsuna tugged away "And you..." Tsuna began pointing at the blond decimo "my name is Tetsuya" the male wished to have himself known to the wonderful beauty "are just plainly disgusting and rude, waltzing in uninvited, you should be glad we haven't thrown you out by now" Tsuna's voice was like poison sliding down his spine.

"now...either take your horney asses home and sort it out, or act like adults and enjoy a holiday meal with friends." he hissed allowing his fiery eyes to glide over the inhabitants of the room. Tsuna's eyes finally dimmed down "kyoya please handle them I need to find Kaye" he sighed before turing to depart up the stairs.

Tsuna hurried up the stairs and down the hall's calling his sons name, but he really didn't need to, because he knew where his son would run too. he slowly opened the door to his bedroom and walked in "kaye?" he asked softly moving towards the bundle in the bed "what is the mater honey?" he asked ,concerned, as he sat down on the edge of the bed by the bundle. The small boy sat up and looked at his mother with teary eyes "momie!" he cried before grabbing his mother and bursting into tears. Tsuna held his son gently as he whispered sweet comforts to the boy.

Once the boy's full blown crying fell to small hiccups Tsuna decided to ask him again "what is wrong?" he asked rocking his child lovingly in his arms as he stood. "I f-found the M-mistletoe -b-b-becuse I w-wanted a kiss from y-you...b-but t-th-then..." he hiccuped, " e-evryone w-was kissing you and o-only I should be a-alowed too." he sobbed nuzzling into his mothers chest. Tsuna smiled kindly "oh Kaye y'know I love you more than almost every man down there, their kisses meant nothing to me." Tsuna smiled gently "I mean I love Kyoya's kisses, but he is my husband I wouldn't have married him if I didn't." he giggled "my little Kaye I love you very, very much!" he whispered before planting a kiss on his sons nose "you are the most wonderful son anyone could wish for he whispered planting a kiss on the boys nose "I am very lucky to be able to be your mother" he smiled placing a kiss on each cheek.

Kaye began to smile, he couldn't help it, it felt too good to be loved by Tsuna. Kaye loved his mother with all his heart and he was happy to know his mother loved him too!

"now lets go get some food!" Tsuna giggled and his son cheered gleefully, the last traces of tears wiped away.

When Tsuna arrived at the bottom of the steps with his son snuggled in his arms, he was surprised to see everyone had gone. "they where all horney and left to deal with it?" Tsuna asked his husband who happily cuddled his wife from behind "yeah basically" kyoya muttered deciding not to tell Tsuna about the nose-bleeds and boners. "aw what am I gonna do with all the food then?" Tsuna pouted. Kaye shuffled in Tsunas grasp so that they where face to face. The child pulled a determined face and stated in the most serious tone "if its your cooking I could eat it all any day!" he cried with large arm gestures. Tsuna giggled and cuddled his son tightly before setting him down onto the ground to run to the table.

"Tsuna Im- Im-Im...sorry...I shouldn't have gotten so jealous I should have just pulled you out of the situation" kyoya sighed pulling his wife close "can you forgive me ?" Kyoya swallowed his pride. Tsuna giggled "of corse...but you might want to be careful some of those kisses where pretty good, which means i might get bored of you!" Tsuna laughed playfully. Kyoya smiled before pulling Tsuna into a passionate, loving kiss. Tsuna parted Kyoyas lips unwillingly and stood there with flushed cheeks and swollen pink lips "nope, yours are still the best" he whispered before diving back in.

Needless to say the Hibari family had a lovely Christmas dinner with lots of laughter and smiles, But also needless to say bot Tsuna and Kaye had now adapted a fear of Mistletoes.


End file.
